User talk:Mr. Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to UnAnything Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mr. Guy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Javilus (Talk) 20:31, March 4, 2010 Yo! It's you! May I admin you!? You'll make this place great! Javilus 22:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I guess. UnPokemon should also be a affiliate. Mr. Guy 22:53, March 4, 2010 (UTC) 100% UnAnything should be an affiliation of UnPokemon. Smbzfan2 suggested inviting a few users over from Newgrounds with meme-related stuff to work at UnAnything. --Javilus 16:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Sorry about me freaking out back at UnMario. I have temper problems. I didn't know we couldn't add on to the "Undefeatable" catagory. So... yeah. Sorry. TheKiraDood. 17:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Apology accepted. Okay, thanks, and bye. Mr. Guy 19:36, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey... I was actually the owner of this wiki and i have something to say. I was sorry for destroying Unmariowiki. I didn't mean to. I was trying to make the wiki have a mix between mario and a lot of meme related stuff (except Tronji, for that it was a UK series on CBBC) to make the wiki comical and have flavour. Well, UnMario DID have a lot of meme-related humor, but there's still the mssive dependence on things like cheese... Well, I'm glad I finally know what Tronjis are. Mr. Guy 20:51, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Project time! Yo, Mr. Guy! Since Yoshikoopa isn't as active on here as he used to be, so since he can't work alot with me, I've decided that the both of us should create a YouTube account for this wiki. So who will be maintaining it then if Yoshikoopa can't maintain it? If the wiki is created, it will just start out with a creative channel design, and a link to here. Later, it will have short document podcasts that parody the "Know Your Meme" podcasts from ROCKETBOOM. Reply to me if you decide who will start up UnAnything's YT Account. (If ya want 2 know teh password, go to the forum linked on ze frontpage of UnAnything Wiki and make an account, and THEN I'll give you the password). Javilus 04:08, April 20, 2010 (UTC) You know Chinese? I hope so. Whats this: http://plurktop.mmdays.com/replurkdetail?link=d2e5fb8f66dc715fc4f272cfeaf384c2 Google Translation fails.--Smbzfan2 14:14, May 18, 2010 (UTC) In response to the title, no. Oh, and what is this for? Mr. Guy 19:31, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Listen up! I have entered UnAnything into the Best Wiki contest (found here)! Try to get everyone together to help out unAnything, and if we succeed, we will be featured on front-page of Wikia. Thanks for receiving this. Javilus 21:04, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hai thar. Are you still active?--Smbzfan2 11:48, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Not much... Mr. Guy 14:22, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Category:Talk Pages You're the most active B-Crat, apparently, so: User blog:Thebiguglyalien/Administrators. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) There is a user named User:Tailsisawsome98756 that has been disrupting the wiki for a while. Tailsisawesome has been spamming user pages, talk pages, and articles. He has has several warnings yet still continues this behavior. These are just a few examples, and it's been going on for a while. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 22:43, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Question What do you think of my page, Boris Takei? I personally think it's my best work, but feel free to hate it :P Weirdowithcoffee 04:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Question Why do you protect pages whenever an anon makes an edit you don't like? Sure, it prevents anon edits on that one page, but there are another three million pages that aren't protected that could just as easily be edited by any anon. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:43, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Maybe (now, I'm just throwing around ideas/suggestions) you could give the anon(s) doing this a warning instead of just protecting pages, which, let's admit it, doesn't really do all that much. Not that I'm criticizing an admin or anything! XD Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 02:14, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Problems Sorry for bugging you, but there are three important problems I need to bring up. #First, we have anons running around making ridiculously short pages, and they don't seem to know what they are doing. #Second, a certain user has been going across the wiki vandalizing pages and trolling users for over a month without much done to prevent it. #Finally, . Personally, I feel that these three things need to be fixed if we are to have this place at all. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 20:03, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Fakegees I'm kind of confused about fakegees. So, let me try to get the facts: First, there is Luigi. Then, Weegee was created as a duplicate of Luigi. And a fakegee is simply anything that mimics Weegee. Is that correct? That's what it looks like from the Weegee and Fakegee pages. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:38, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Then what about Marreoh? He is apparently a fakegee, but also appears to be a copy of Mario, not Weegee. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:49, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 04:56, December 23, 2011 (UTC) It is my first language why?---Blazekin36 Yeah, that was my thinking, but it never hurts to ask. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:36, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Finally, i edit too much pages very good, turn me into admin! Ave﻿ron 11:02, February 3, 2012 (UTC) To the message above this, I would like to point out that someone that I just had to block for rude behavior should not receive administrator rights. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 22:33, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I was just clicking on random things, and I eventually landed on the list. I don't see why so many need to be on there. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 19:54, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Random Idea Hey, it's random idea time. What if we were to have quotes pages and/or gallery pages? We could just make pages such as Mario/Quotes and have a bunch of Mario quotes on it. Just a random idea. Any thoughts? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 03:49, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I made a gallery and a quote page for Mario. Think that's what we should do across the wiki? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 20:43, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Adminship request - Weirdowithcoffee Hello. As you may know, I, Weirdowithcoffee, am a frequent editor and member of the rollback brigade here on Unanything Wiki. I have been here since July 11th, 2011 and have racked up a grand total of over 1,000 edits and almost 700 article/mainspace edits. I applied to become an administrator because I am heavy in editing, an experienced user on this wiki, a very leaderlike personality, and, to top it all off, experience (a chat moderator at Creepypasta wiki, founder of another wiki, admin at a few other wikis) with leadership. As you may know, I took an almost month long break from the wiki in February, returning just yesterday and editing up a storm again. As an admin I promise not to abuse my powers, and to follow the rules as well as be a good friend and good leader to all. What is the official Weegee wiki? Editing Guide What do you think of editing guide I made? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 18:35, May 28, 2012 (UTC) What else do you think it needs? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 21:52, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat request Hi, I'm Weirdo, now known as Cheese Lord. Obviously, you saw my application for admin in March, and now I think it's time to step up to bureaucrat level. Will you let me handle the position? If I cannot, tell me what I can do to change that. 22:50, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Have you decided yet? There's no love in fear. 21:15, June 23, 2012 (UTC) New users I realized this wiki is really dying down. Do you think we should find a way to attract new users? Cheese Lord 00:32, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Can i have permission to edit the timeline of the unworld? I can help to add more events! Rockman no Costancy/Megaman has a seizure 19:21, July 3, 2012 (UTC) 1,000 edits notbad.jpg K0R0M0 (talk) 20:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Blog I wrote this about a month ago, but it hasn't done much. I'd appreciate it if everyone active here read it. Thanks! Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:14, August 5, 2012 (UTC) The Game I was looking at the game, and I noticed the feature to automatically rename the subpages of an article you are renaming. So, I went in, renamed a few Game pages, and the rest automatically updated themselves. We now have every Game page with the tag "UnAnything Wiki:" instead of "Unanythingwiki:". Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 03:20, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Remember UnMarioWiki I had a little peak at the stuff on the new UnMarioWiki and it SUCKS! Although I was blocked for being an idiot, but there was so much stuff unrelated to Mario again. I'm not saying go back there, I was just telling you it's now a big mess. Yoshikoopa (talk) 17:07, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Blocking A User I see you have noticed the (bad) spam by User:Jhmarioman. This has gone to far, I am suspending his account, this isn't the first time he has messed with this wiki. Captain Nonsense (talk) 22:43, November 6, 2012 (UTC)User:Captain Nonsense Glad to be back sir. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 03:25, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Deal? If i beat you on the leaderboard,could you make me an admin?NOTE:If any other admin reads this,please dont respond.(Now i really wish there was PM...) RulesCrash569 (talk) 11:07, April 25, 2013 (UTC) OK Yea,i kinda knew that.Lemme know when you think that im worthy enough to become an admin.Anyways,thanks for responding! Sounds good. And while on the topic, do you think we should have stricter rules on page creation altogether? I've written some in the guide, but it would be nice if we had official standards of some sort. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 05:47, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for any trouble I've caused. I will only help from now on and I'll take my name out of articles with it immediately My Two Ideas You want to let me know what you think of this and this? Thanks! Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 05:50, December 24, 2013 (UTC) hi ohi 01:05, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Can I have the dates for the UnWar? Hi, I'd like to edit each individual section of the UnWar article so it shows the dates of each individual event. However, I wasn't around for the whole thing, and you've been here since the beginning. Would you do me this favor? Thanks, Oobooglunk (talk) 06:53, January 2, 2014 (UTC)